Virgil
Virgil (Japanese: バージル Virgil) is a recurring character who debuted in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad! and a friendly rival of Ash Ketchum. He is a rescue worker, a job which he carries out together with his father Jeff and his older brother Davy. He later won the Vertress Conference. History As a young man, Virgil got lost in a forest with his first Eevee. This Eevee evolved into an Umbreon to help him out of the forest by using Flash. From that point on, Virgil had gained a greater relationship between him and the Eevee species, training and evolving those that he was acquiring. Years later, in Team Eevee and the Pokémon Rescue Squad!, he witnessed Ash and Iris falling off a cliff while climbing on a mountain full of rocks to continue their way toVertress City, where Ash was going to participate in theVertress Conference. He saved them using the help from hisEspeon. After becoming friends with them, Virgil took them to his house when the group wanted to see all of the evolutions of Eevee. While explaining to the group about the origins of him obtaining all of theEeveelutions, an emergency alarm went off regarding wild Cryogonal freezing over a nearby dam. Virgil's brother Davy appeared, piloting a helicopter. He told Virgil he would be going to the dam and that Virgil would have to ask their father Jeff about the details. Davy disallowed Virgil to come with him as he knew that Virgil would cause trouble. Even though Virgil promised that he wouldn't, he was told to stay behind in case of another mission. He went to Jeff in his office and asked him about where Davy was going. After Jeff told him the details regarding the mission, he noticed on the monitor that Davy was trapped inside the control house of the dam. Virgil, along with the group, headed to the dam while Jeff stayed behind in his office. When he arrived at the reservoir taken over by wild Cryogonal, he was able to get inside the building with the help of his Pokémon. He navigated the building using Umbreon's Flash and found the main generator. He deduced the fact that the batteries were low on the generator, which was the result of the power outage. Ash and Virgil worked together to get the generator up and running with the help of their Electric-typePokémon. When they eventually got outside again, they got attacked by the wild Cryogonal. Ash stalled one of them while Virgil went off to search for Davy. However, now he got attacked by another Cryogonal as well. After that, three more Cryogonal chased Ash, his friends, and Pignite. Virgil had his Pokémon attack them, but was stopped by Davy, who revealed that another Cryogonal was stuck inside the pipes of the control house. Davy had freed that Cryogonal and it happily reunited with other five outside and together they flew off. Virgil and Davy then worked together to melt the ice around the dam. Later, Virgil revealed that he intended to enter the Vertress Conference too, making him another one of Ash's rivals. He reappeared in Curtain Up, Unova League! to take part in the Vertress Conference. There, he got some words of encouragement from Davy, who brought him to Vertress City, with Virgil promising to make their father proud. Afterwards, he met up with Ash, his friends and all of Ash's other Unova rivals. He stuck with Ash and his friends while they went to register and met up withCameron. In the first round, he was pitted against Ultimo. He used his Vaporeon to battle against Ultimo's Crustle. The battle continued in Mission: Defeat Your Rival!, and Virgil won, allowing him to move onto the next round. Unlike the other rivals when they finished their matches, he was not present when Ash was battling Trip. In Lost at the League!, he was revealed to have made it through the second round and he was shown defeating a Reuniclus with his Glaceon in the third round, getting Virgil to the last 16 Trainers. During the matchups of the fourth round, he got paired with Flora. When the Pokémon League took a short break, he went up to Ash and his friends while they were searching for Axew as he wandered off after a red balloon attracted his attention earlier. Virgil went to the camera room in order to find out where Axew went. After finding out he was taken by a large group of people, he went with Ash and friends again and they continued their search. Bianca arrived and told the group she had seen Axew earlier on. Virgil stayed with her while Ash, Iris and Cilan left to find Axew. Virgil then walked by an alley with Bianca where they met a woman who told them she had seen Ash's Oshawott and some other Pokémon of the group being chased by a Garbodor along a group of Trubbish. Virgil and Bianca immediately headed to a cliff where the Garbodor the woman mentioned threatened the group's Pokémon. As soon as Pikachu, Oshawott, Emolga, Scraggy and Axew were about to fall down a cliff, Virgil arrived in time and used his Espeon's Psychic to get them back up. As soon as Garbodor attacked them with Gunk Shot, Virgil sent out his Umbreon and had it use Shadow Ball to cancel out Garbodor's attack. He then rang a Soothe Bell in order to get the Garbodor and the group of Trubbish to calm down. Later, while Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon bought the Poison-type Pokémon lots of food in order to make up for what Oshawott did (Oshawott had eaten all of the Trubbish's apples, hence why their caretaker Garbodor was angry), Virgil stayed behind the alley along with Bianca. He watched the fireworks organised for the Vertress Conference and then moved to a grassy field with Ash's friends to continue watching them. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, following Ash's battle with Stephan, Virgil ended up battling Flora where his Umbreon defeated her Gothitelle, gaining Virgil a place in the quarter-finals. As part of the eight remaining Trainers, he got paired with Russet. In the next episode, when he watched Ash's battle withCameron, he got worried when Cameron's Hydreigon managed to take out two of Ash's Pokémon in a row as Hydreigon would be a possible future opponent for him. However, this wasn't the case as Pignite ultimately managed to take Hydreigon out. He then witnessed Cameron's Riolu evolve into Lucario when Riolu was about to get beaten by Snivy. In A Unova League Evolution!, he battled Russet in the quarter-finals, whom he defeated and eliminated from the tournament. In the semi-finals, he battled against Cameron. Virgil had already defeated his whole team except for Lucario while he had three Pokémon left. Virgil managed to defeat Lucario using Flareon and won. By doing that, he progressed into the finals of the conference. At last, he battled Dino in the finals with both sides down to one Pokémon. Virgil managed to win and became the champion of the Vertress Conference. He received the trophy during the closing ceremonies. Afterwards he said farewell to Ash, his friends and his rivals and was then picked up again by his brother Davy. Virgil appeared again in Mewtwo — Prologue to Awakening. He was on his way back to the base after a rescue mission, when his aircraft malfunctioned, forcing him to make an emergency landing. While repairing his aircraft, he met a man named Oscar and his granddaughter, Anna, who offered him food. They also told him a story of how one day, while hiking on a nearby hill, they had almost fallen into a ravine, only to be saved by a mysterious Psychic Pokémon. A man named Dirk then appeared, explaining that the Pokémon in question was Mewtwo, an artificial Pokémon. He claimed that it had saved him from a landslide, but had been hurt in the process, too. With the help of Virgil's Team Eevee and some local forest Pokémon, they were able to locate Mewtwo. Unfortunately it turned out that Dirk was in fact a Pokémon hunter, hired to recapture Mewtwo and bring it back to its creators. As the fight between Dirk and Mewtwo resulted a forest fire, Virgil had Team Eevee fight the fire with their attacks, until it was put out by Mewtwo. After Mewtwo had freed Dirk's Tyranitar and Escavalier, Virgil had his Espeon and Umbreon use Psychic on Dirk, preventing him from escaping. He also assured Mewtwo that he would turn the hunter over to Officer Jenny. Later, Virgil was interviewed in a television program which Ash and his friends were seen watching. Virgil also makes a cameo appearance in the ending Let's Join Hands. Character Due to one of his Eevee evolving into Umbreon to help him out of a dark forest, Virgil has been very grateful towards it and caught more Eevee to complete his collection on Eeveelutions, giving him the status as an Eevee Trainer. Virgil was known to be overconfident when he was Ash's age, often getting himself into trouble as seen during the flashback of him in a dark forest. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Champions Category:Pokémon League Competitors Category:Unova Region Category:Animal Empathy Category:Humans Category:Male